


No limits

by OFFJUMPOL



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom, Thai BL - Fandom, Until We Meet Again - Fandom
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Possesive, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, hard sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFJUMPOL/pseuds/OFFJUMPOL
Summary: Fluke promised dean he’s spend the day with him... something unexpected comes up and dean is not happy with what’s happening.Or dean tease pharm while he’s out in the schools kitchen cooking
Relationships: OhmFluke - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi aum, is something wrong ?"  
"I'm sorry to annoy you pharm... we got some girls here they want to learn how to make Khanom Buang (crispy pancakes) do you think you can help us ?"  
"Uh..." pharms glances over to deans sleeping form  
"I will be there in 20min"  
"Thank you so much pharm!!"  
"Welcome aum"

-Good morning deans says after pharms gets off the phone  
-sorry... did I wake you up ?  
-no you're fine, why are you getting dressed up ?  
\- Aum asked me to help some freshman make Khanom Buang   
\- but-  
\- is something wrong ?  
\- you said you'll spend the day with me remember ?  
\- I'm so sorry dean I'll be back.

Pharm puts on his shoes in a hurry but dean stops him " you really think I'll let you leave so easily ?"  
Pharm stares at dean confused.  
"Pants down" deans says but pharm only starts laughing.  
"Why?" No replies... "P'dean I'm getting late.."  
dean walks away opens the drawer beside the bed and pull out a vibrating cock ring.  
Pharm looks at dean with his eyes wide open as he stares at the ring in his bf hands. Pharm wasn’t into the idea but he thought about his bf who he told that he was going to reserve the day for slowly pharm nodded his head at dean. Dean got down pulling pharms pants down slowly. “Are you sure” dean didn’t want to hurt his bf no matter what pharm was very precious to dean... “yes” as soon as dean but the ring on pharms dick phase felt a wave of pleasure hit him. “P’dean....” pharm said shaking a little. “Go!” Dean pushed pharm outta the door and locked the door “there is no going back...” Pharm said silently walking towards the kitchen they had at school

While walking Pharm felt some slight discomfort and tried to act as normal as possible. “HI” a voice suddenly told pharm and jumped onto him “MANAOW” pharm yelled as he got shocked. “You never are this shocked... is something wrong ?” Pharm didn’t know what to reply could he tell his friend that his cock is sensitive ? Of course not he just shakes his head as they both walked towards the school entrnce


	2. Hapiness comes with pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharm gets the the kitchen but struggled to work normally with the toy on him 
> 
> Or pharm can’t control his needs anymore

“Aow pharm,manaow you’re both here the freshmen’s are waiting” aum says rushing manaow and pharm into the room. What she doesn’t realize is while leading pharm into the room full of freshness the ring starts vibrating. “Ow” pharm whispers under is breath trying the best to not let out any more sounds as he already looks very suspicious. “Pharm are you okay ...?” manaow teaches the pharm “I’m fine thank you” pharm says shutting his legs tight. Pass time~ Pharm continues working with the freshman trying his best to ignore the vibrations on his dick. “So for the cream you will need to mix 2 egg white and 400g of white granulated sugar” pharm says showing a demonstration of the cream filling for the pancake. “P’pharm.. I think I did something wrong” one of the freshmen says after pharm finishes talking “ow really ? Let me help you” he walks over to the girls table and sees the mess on the table. “You need to only add the egg white” pharm says laughing at the poor girls mess “I’m sorry p” the girl looks down “no no it’s fine !! We can try again” pharm says “SHIT” he yells out as the vibration hits and falls down on the floor next to the table. “Pharm are you okay ?” Aum asks out worries about her peer currently groaning in pain. “ guys you can continue !! I’ll take pharm home” manaow who was quietly observing pharm takes him out of the room and Into the bathroom. While pharm opens the door to the men’s bathroom manaow stops him “p’dean made you wear a toy didn’t he ?’ Manaow asks pharm who’s blushing furiously “how did you notice” pharm slips “I can feel it, you missed your day with him he wouldn’t just let you go” manaow starts laughing at her friend. “Manaow... can you please take me to my apartment I can’t handle the pain anymore” pharms speaks out he has nothing to hide anymore “pharm you know I can’t drive... we will need to call team” manaow says taking out her phone calling team 10 minutes later team arrives to the toilet looking worried “is something wrong ? I needed to rush out of practise and win didn’t looks so happy” team says panting as he ran all his way to the toilet “dean did something and pharms needs the rush home can you take him there for me ?” Manaow tells team. “Sure are you okay pharm?” Team ask his friend who’s currently shaking “yes team can we go? Thank you so much manaow !” Pharm says before team and him leave. “What did dean do ?” Team asks pharm as soon as they sit down in the car. Pharm looks at his palms who were currently sweating ( should I tell him ?) pharm questions “well... you know our boyfriends they have their own ways of making us feel good” Pharm says nervously “if this is about sex I don’t want to hear it” team says as he laughs “alright...” pharms says calming down. They pass around 10 minutes in the car and pharms couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat “next time call me when dean doesn’t put a toy in you” team says patting pharms head. Pharm looks down embarrassed “I’m joking now go talk to dean !!” Team says leaving pharm at the entrence of the apartment. “You’re back earlier then I expected” dean says after hearing the door open “dean.... I couldn’t take it I had to rush home” pharm says “well then I just need to treat you for holding on for an hour” dean says pushing pharm against the door and hungrily kissing him “p’dean...” pharm moans out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for reading these chapters !! I don’t expect much since this is mostly just some of the freestyle I make :) if you guys want more story’s smut or fluff with different characters I’ll be glad to make your story’s alive !!!


End file.
